


Paperwork's a bitch

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy and Harry tries to spend as much time together as possible, but sometimes, paperwork does get in the way.





	Paperwork's a bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/gifts).



> written for the prompt “killed him? wait, what, literally?”

“-had to kill him of course-”

The words finally make Harry look up from his paperwork and he frowns in confusion at the young man sitting across from him in his office. “You killed him?” It’s not really polite to interrupt, but he cannot see how the story Eggsy was telling him could devolve into such violence. “Wait, what? Literally?”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, but he seems more fond than irritated.

“Of course not. ‘Was just checking if you were still listening. Apparently not.” Harry grimaces at what should be a reproach, but before he can apologize for his inattention, Eggsy waves him off. “Nah luv, it’s fine. Paperwork  _is_  a bitch, I get it. But you should tell me when I’m being a bother.”

“Never! That is to say, you’re never a bother my dear.” Eggsy looks doubtful at that, so Harry reaches across the desk to take his hand in his. “I’m serious Eggsy. I know it’s unfair to you, but I’d rather have you talk at me than to miss any moment we could be together.”

Eggsy blushes happily at that and links their fingers together.

“How about I sing to you instead?”

It’s not an offer Harry expected, but he would be a fool not to accept it.


End file.
